Inazuma Eleven Future Episode 9
Gouenji: Hey Tyrone! *Kicks ball to Tyrone* Piqué: Not on my watch, Head of steal!!! Leo: Gracias Piqué! Bycicle Wind!!! Masuto: Galick Gun!!!! Alexis: *kicks to Andres* Masuto: what the hell! Andres: Carlos! Santiago! Shot of faith!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Masuto: SH!T!!! Tyrone: *Fire Tornado Single Smasher! Kabuno: a block shot! Kanon : Now where in luck! far away Tenma: Zabu... Zabu: I will never forgive you....you humiliated me.. With your Wind Powers Tenma: How did you.... Zabu: your the legendary Wind Footballer aren't you, you use your powers to see what everyone will do next and then you work around them Tenma:What do you want! Zabu: Revenge! *Kicks ball at Tenma* Tenma: *dodges* Zabu: *kicks Tenma* Tenma: *dodges* Zabu: *punches Tenma* Tenma:*dodges and catches leg* As you said I know where you go next Zabu: Grrrr... At the stadium Kageyama: It's half time and I want Tyrone And Masato off the pitch ,Karen And Kazemaru on and shiratori is captain! Kanon: why are you brining Tyrone off and Masato Kageyama: Masato has an injury and Tyrone is 1) not being a good captain and 2) Is putting to much strain Sakura: Tyrone does look like he will burst Ani: I get it! Kick OFF! Lionel: Pass! Kazemaru: *tackles* Karen! William: I see! Kazemaru is faster than Masato because of his experience at athletics Karen: Fenrir Dash! *passes to Kanon* Kanon: *runs through everyone* Piqué: You won't get past me Kanon:ehhh! Shiratori: Pass! Kanon: Hai! Tyrone: I get it! shiratori organises everyone and runs into space! Gouenji: I get it! I think highly of my self and think Im the ultimate ! Kageyama : You boys get it now! Get on! Kabuno and George off! Tyrone: *runs* *passes to Karen* Karen: Fenrir Dash!!! *passes to Kanon* Shiratori: Everyone back! Kanon:*passes to Gouenji* Gouenji: Tyrone! Ani: Are those two working together! Tyrone and Gouenji: Holy Fire! Kamen: A hissatsu Kanon: Awesome! Kabuno: Oh yeah! Valdez: oh no! Goal! The score by the end was 5-4 and We won Tyrone: We did it! Carlos:well done! Javier: Yes..but if you lose I'll have your head Lionel: Don't make us look like idiots Tyrone: We'll win! believe it! Im gonna be the best like my grandfather On Planet Galaxy Union ???: Tyler your Grandson is something Tyler: My name is Z, Okay! Im gonna be the one to destroy him okay Ozoo Ozoo: Hahaha Z: Shut up Fool! At the Raimon Training centre Shiratori: Come on! Kageyama Speed it up! Kageyama: Sure! Flexi: What the hell this is way too fast! Captain: Even the seas aren't this rough Tyrone: Even more! Jack: They've become more competitive than ever! Tyrone: *Keeps On running* Kanon: Hey you forgot me *Runs up to shiratori and Tyrone* Shorty: Even Kanon! -------------- Masuto: I must become the best Goalie! better than Tyrone! How can an outfield player be a better goalie! Machine shoots ball Masuto: What! *puts hand out* *aura appears * *Ball blows up* what the hell! ------------ Gouenji: Ahh! I can't let a sucker like Tyrone be better than me! Gouenji: Fire Drop!!!!!!!!!!! *aura appears* The shot was so strong it broke the net Gouenji: Is this...an aura blast??? Next Match Raimon vs France All star Category:Hakuryuu14